Conventionally, a magnetic head moving actuator for moving a magnetic head has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-172012). An actuator described in the Patent Literature includes a drive coil, a coil bobbin in a cylindrical tube shape around which the drive coil is wound, permanent magnets and a core which are disposed on an inner peripheral side of the coil bobbin, and a yoke to which the permanent magnets are fixed. The coil bobbin around which the drive coil is wound is accommodated on an inner side with respect to the yoke. The coil bobbin and the yoke are connected with each other through two plate springs. The plate spring is provided with a bobbin fixed part which is fixed to the coil bobbin, a yoke fixed part which is fixed to the yoke, and a spring part which connects the bobbin fixed part with the yoke fixed part. A part of the bobbin fixed part of one of the two plate springs is protruded to an outer peripheral side relative to the yoke and a magnetic head is fixed to the part of the bobbin fixed part which is protruded from the yoke to the outer peripheral side.
In recent years, a small actuator has been required in a market with miniaturization of a portable device such as a cell phone. When an actuator is miniaturized, a relative size of an operation object which is to be operated by the actuator becomes larger relative to the actuator. In the actuator described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, a magnetic head is an operation object whose relative size to the actuator is extremely small and thus, in this actuator, the magnetic head which is an operation object can be held in a stable state. However, in the actuator described in the Patent Literature, an operation object whose relative size to the actuator is comparatively large is difficult to be held in a stable state.
Further, for convenience of an actuator, an actuator described in the Patent Literature may be desired to structure that a coil bobbin around which a driving coil is wound (in other words, a drive coil side) is attached to a host device on which the actuator is mounted, and that a yoke to which permanent magnets are fixed (in other words, permanent magnet side) is moved. In the actuator described in the Patent Literature, a part of the bobbin fixed part of the plate spring is protruded to an outer peripheral side relative to the yoke but the coil bobbin is accommodated in an inner side of the yoke and thus it is difficult that the drive coil (coil bobbin side) is attached to a host device in a stable state.